


The Wrong Choice

by GamerGirl1996_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts AU, BigbrotherDraco, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character bit OOC, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Fake Character Death, Good Draco Malfoy, Kidnapping, Little Sisters, Love, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl1996_4ever/pseuds/GamerGirl1996_4ever
Summary: If he had made the right choice, then why does it feel so wrong? (during the Battle of Hogwarts) Characters might be a bit OOC.Also posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Choice

**** **Chapter 1:** **The Wrong Choice**

**Disclaimer** : This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not own anything, because If I did, Dramione would be canon.

**Summary** : If he had made the right choice, then why does it feel so wrong? (Set during the Battle of Hogwarts)

**A/N** : Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! A big thank you to CleopatraIsMyName for Beta reading my story. Edited on 23.02.2017.

''...'' speaking

_'...' thoughts_

-0-0-0-0-

''Draco'' Voldemort sneered.

The silence was deafening.

Draco could feel everyone staring at him, waiting to see if he would join his father and Voldemort. He looked over at the remains of his once so powerful family and for one split second, he thought he saw his mother there, standing next to his father, beckoning him to come over, but he blinked and she was gone.

It was just his imagination.

Only his father, no, Lucius, was standing there, yelling at him to join him.

''Draco, come and join us'' Lucius _beckoned_ him to come over.

Draco still couldn't believe that his father would just let Voldemort kill his mother.

Knowing he had no other choice then to listen to the man that ruined his life, he looked around one last time.

He saw Granger, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, the Weasleys, classmates, teachers and at last his eyes landed on the body of Harry Potter.

The boy who lived.

The boy that he despised for so many years, but not because he hated him.

No, he, Draco Malfoy was jealous of Harry freaking Potter.

Jealous that Potter had found friends that loved him for his personality and not just for the fame and money, teachers that gave him good grades and not just because their daddy threatened to make said teachers disappear, but most of all, he envied the way Potter stood up for his friends.

_'Bloody Gryffindor courage. Look where that has got you Potter. You're dead. Was it all worth it to sacrifice your own life for theirs?'_ he thought.

Hesitating, Draco took a step forward, everyone was staring now, but he wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

He knew he was confirming everyone's suspicions about him being a Death Eater, but he couldn't care less.

His only concern now was the look of betrayal in her eyes. He thought he saw her standing between the Death Eaters, but he blinked and she was gone. It was just an flicker of his imagination.

Slowly as he was walking towards the dark lord, he could hear silent whispering and gasps in the crowd, students telling each other that they always knew that he would betray them in the end.

Disappointing glances of the people he knew, those who had harboured some hope, that maybe he wouldn't turn out like the rest of his family.

That he would have the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor.

''Well done, Draco, well done" Voldemort smiled.

But if this was the right choice, then why did it feel so wrong?

Just a few more steps and he would be in front of Voldemort, the man who destroyed not only his chance to have a normal life with her, but also the chance for her to meet his mother.

As he was looking at the ground, he suddenly saw the shimmering of her necklace wrapped around his wrist.

**FLASHBACK**

_ "Go" she whispered. _

_ ''But-'' Draco protested _

_ ''Draco, just go. I will take care of them. Don't worry, we'll be fine." she offered him a tiny smile. _

_ ''Don't you get it? I don't want to do this! We could flee and wait till the war is over. If I join the war the chance of you and them being discovered will only get bigger. They will kill you!'' he yelled. _

_ ''But at what cost? Let the monster that killed your mother run wild? What if he wins this war? I don't want to live the rest of our lives in fear of being found by Death Eaters or Dementors.'' she yelled back _

_ ''I might not make it back'' he whispered. _

_ ''Don't think like that. Your little sisters will be devastated and I'm not going to be the bearer of bad news, so... I want you to have this.'' She slowly untied the necklace around her neck. She took Draco's and let her necklace fall in his hand. _

_ ''Your necklace?'' _

_''Yes. I want you to have it. It's so you can remember us, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be with you. Besides I want it back, so you better bring it back.'' she demanded. She had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. At the end, they both had tears streaming down their face.._

_ ''Alright, but promise me you and my sisters will be safe?'' he asked, while whiping the tears of her face. _

_ ''I promise. Oh and Draco?'' _

_ ''Yes?'' _

_ ''No matter which side you choose, we will always love and support you. Always remember that'' Then she kissed him on the cheek. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

''No! I won't join you, Voldemort!'' Draco yelled.

He couldn't do it.

Voldemort's outstretched arms fell to his side, his smile turned to a frown.

Draco couldn't betray their trust, he simply couldn't join the man-, no monster, that killed his mother, Potter and ruined the lives of thousands of innocent people.

He was going to make an end to all the misery.

There was a resounding gasp through the whole crowd of students and Death Eaters.

Harsh whispering filled the silence.

''Draco, listen to the Dark Lord!'' Lucius scolded.

''No Father, I won't. I have made my decision'' Draco growled.

''Very well then young Draco. If this is your decision, then you have to live with the consequences. Bring the girl forward please!" Voldemort hollered.

Suddenly the crowd of Death Eaters parted.

One of the Death Eaters, Draco couldn't bother to remember his name, dragged someone behind him with a sack over their head

Everyone was peeking to see, if they could see, who was being dragged towards Voldemort.

Because of all the commotion, nobody saw that Harry had moved ever so slightly and crackd one of his eyes open in Hagrid's arms.

The Death Eater dropped the person unmercifully before Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort lifted the person off the ground and threw the sack off their head.

Draco stood frozen.

He would recognise her face anywhere, even if one of those beautiful hazel eyes was shut because of a black eye and her chestnut hair was matted with blood.

His heart pounded in his chest, but the bigger question was: if she was here, then where were his little sisters?

They had promised him to always stay safe.

Right then he knew he had made the wrong choice.

''Draco!'' she sniffed.

''Nadia!'' he roared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequences

**A/N** : Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now someone told me to get off my ass and write a new chapter, so as promised here is chapter 2! Characters might be a bit OOC.  **Edited on 23.02.2017**

A big thank you to Zoya52 for Beta reading this second chapter!

' '...'' speaking

_'...' thoughts_

-0-0-0-0-

''My young boy, you have made a grave mistake defying my orders. Now you will bear the consequences of you choice. Perhaps her blood on your hands will be punishment enough. You already have the blood of your sisters on your hands.'' Voldemort chuckled.

''What? No, it can't be true! You're lying!" Draco yelled back.

''Why would I lie to you, my dear Draco? You are the one who betrayed me. Now it was quite satisfying to hear those two little girls beg and scream for help from their big brother. To see the hope in their eyes shatter, when they realized their big brother didn't swoop in to save the day. It's your fault that they are dead. How does it feel to know that everyone you love is dead?'' Voldemort snickered.

''Don't listen to him Draco! He's lying! They're safe! They are-'' Nadia screamed.

"Crucio ! ''  Voldemort sneered.

Nadia fell on the ground, her body twisting in an odd angle. She lay there withering on the ground. The pain was excruciating. It felt like she was stabbed with 1000 needles at once. Even the smallest movement send pain through her whole body, but  s he grounded her teeth together, not wanting to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing her scream and beg for mercy.

_'For Draco, Addy and Bri'_ she thought.

Draco was stunned as his heart thudded loudly in chest. He knew Nadia was brave, probably also a bit crazy that she could pass to be the sister of Potter. As no normal girl would believe a boy she met on the playground that he was a wizard from a magical world, he was supposed to become a Death Eater when he was old enough and that he has two little twin sisters, who he had to protect against his father and the Dark Lord, a man who wanted to destroy the world as we know it.

Yes, definitely crazy, but he loves her. He can't stand to see her  in pain .  She is the only person in the whole world left who doesn't see Draco Malfoy, Death Eater at sixteen and heir of the Malfoy family, but Draco, brother of twins and boyfriend of Nadia Blackwood. He had to do something. He couldn't save his mother or his sisters, but it wasn't too late to save her.

''My Lord! Please stop! I …" Draco swallowed heavily as he continued, "want to make a deal with you.''

''Very well," Voldemort broke the spell, though his face was dejected. "It would have been amusing to break her.''

Nadia lay there panting on the ground, shivering heavily, trying not to give in the urge to close her eyes. A part of her was relieved that the pain was slowly ebbing away, but another part which was slowly losing focus was absolutely terrified.

_'What was Draco planning? Surely he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do?!'_

''Well then Draco, explain that proposition of yours.'' Voldemort folded his hands as he cocked his head slightly at the Malfoy Heir, twirling his wand lazily in his fingers.

All of the Death Eaters started to laugh. It took a while for the laughter to subside as some wiped their eyes and others stood straight and removed their hands from their stomach. With the death of Harry Potter everyone of them could already taste the victory that was so close.

''My deal is to make a switch. Let me take her place. Torture me instead of her! Then you can finally punish me for my failures. I promise you that I won't even struggle, but…" Draco paused slightly as he took a deep breath and said with conviction, "just please let her go!''

''That's an interesting deal.''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

'' Should we do something, Hermione? Is it even our place to interfere? For bloody sake, who is she?!'' Ron whispered.

''I don't know," Hermione bit her lip to stop the hysterical laugh bubbling inside at Ron's sensible argument. "I only know that her name is Nadia and that she apparently knows Malfoy. Let just wait and see what happens, since Harry's..., Harry's... I don't want anyone else to get hurt.''

''I get it, Hermione, I frickin get it." Ron sighed in frustration "It's just that... who in their right mind would fall in love with the ferret? … Let's just wait.''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Draco Malfoy..., I will accept our offer. You may switch places with this muggle filth. Bellatrix, remove the girl from my sight immediately!''

''With pleasure, my Lord!''

Bellatrix sauntered towards Nadia, grinning manically all the way. She grabbed Nadia's hair and tugged on it and dragged the girl by her hair to the side, so that she wouldn't be in the way of the show that was about to start.

''It is done, my Lord''

''Thank you, Bellatrix. At least some of you are loyal to me. Now then, let's seal the deal, shall we?''

Draco bristly walked towards the center with his shoulders pulled back as his footsteps echoed loudly. Before him stood the Dark Lord and his league of Death Eaters; behind him, the Order of the Phoenix and fellow students, to his right, in a heap, lay Nadia.

''Any last words to say before we start?'' Voldemort asked.

He didn't even bother to look at his father. He never wanted to see that monster again. It was already punishment enough to look in the mirror everyday and see the splitting image of Lucius. He couldn't find a single trace of his mother in his appearance.

He tried to take in all of the faces of his fellow students, teachers and members of the Order. There were so many of them; faces filled with anguish, fear and the pain of losing the ones you love. The light had lost their one hope to save the world from utter domination. Some faces were filled pity. He didn't need their pity. He had made his decision and nobody could change his mind.

His eyes landed on Granger, Weasley and Longbottom. Both boys were holding the bushy-haired girl back. Her eyes were filled with desperation, however theirs were filled with understanding. Hermione wanted to stop him, to not lose another classmate, even if he had hurt her countless times. But the boys understood. They knew they would have made the same decision in a heartbeat.

''Ron and Neville, let me go! We have to stop Draco! I said LET ME GO!''

'' No, Hermione. We're not going to let you go. This is Malfoy's choice. I would do the same for you, given the circumstances.'' Ron said to her.

'' Ron's right, Hermione. I would anything too for a loved one for example my parents. I would give anything for just one day with my parents being sane again.'' Neville agreed with Ron.

Tuning their voices out, Draco's eyes landed at last on the girl of his dreams. She was just another one of his failures. He could see that the curse had taken a toll on her body. She was rapidly shaking her head. She tried to make a sound, but her voice still wouldn't work. Tears were streaming down her face, but her eyes spoke enough. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes; anger, hurt, terror and love. He took one last look at her, trying to memorize the way she looked without the bruises littering her body and all the blood, there was definitely too much to be all from her.

He turned back to Dark Lord and opened his arms wide.

'' Hit me with your best shot!'' Draco screamed.

''Avada Kedavra'' Voldemort yelled.

''Expelliarmus'' bellowed a certain someone from Hagrid’s arms.

As both spells went swirling towards Draco, he thought of all the people he would meet again. His mother, Dumbledore, Addy, Bri and maybe even Potter. Waiting for his demise he saw the faces his little sisters. Splitting images of his mother, but the same eyes as he had, but they held a certain warmth that his had never had.

The last thing Draco saw, was a green and red light coming towards him. He thought he heard someone scream. He vaguely realized that he was the one screaming.

Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's the end of chapter two. Will Draco live or die? Are his sisters really dead? All your questions will be answered in the next chapters. If you have suggestions or ideas please leave a review or sent me a PM.  
> Have a nice day everybody!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Harry View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.
> 
> A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! It has just been a crazy year with starting college and my parents getting a divorce. So again I'm really sorry. I definitely didn't abandon this story. Thanks for waiting so long!
> 
> ''...'' - speaking
> 
> '...' - thoughts

Chapter 3: The Harry view

-0-0-0-0-

(Set before and around the last scene of chapter 2)

For Harry the last few days felt like a lifetime. As the minutes dragged on waiting to make his big reveal, he began to contemplate the last few hours. When he went to confront Voldemort, he had already accepted the outcome of his decision.

So it came as a big surprise, when he cracked his eyes open after being hit with the killing curse for the second time in his life.

Never in a million years did Harry think that he would tease fate again and become the boy who lived twice, but somewhere in his mind he knew that his luck had to run out eventually. Unfortunately today seemed to be that day.

In the background he heard Voldemort screaming at his followers.

''You child! Go and check if he's dead!'' Voldemort screamed.

Just as Harry thought, that this time he had really screwed up, there was no escaping now, he felt a body being thrown into his.

''Hurry up filthy mudblood! Tell me if he is dead. How hard can that be?'' Voldemort snarled.

Holding his breath and daring his body not to move a muscle, Harry hoped that he could fool the one that had to check on him. He felt small, petite hands move steadily over his body

 _'Well this is weird'_ he thought. _'Everybody knows that the killing curse does not leave a trace of damage on the victim's body. So why is he or she feeling me up?'_

''Harry? Please Harry, if you are still alive the please answer my question. Is Draco... is he still alive? Please don't lie to me. Please just give me a sign.'' whispered a young female voice in his ear.

Harry, shocked by the unexpected question, could not stop his body from betraying him. He gave her a tiny nod. It was so small that if you were not paying attention, you would have missed it. Hearing a small sigh behind him, Harry just wondered who this mysterious girl could be.

_'Who could be concerned for Malfoy? Well we can definitely rule out every house except Slytherin of course. Hearing her voice it's a girl about our age, so she would a 7 year student._

_Pansy? No this girl sounded way to nice. Besides Pansy isn't a mudblood last time I checked and this girl just called me Harry._

_Wait. What?! A non-pureblood Slytherin? Concerned for Malfoy? Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought.'_

Deep in thought Harry almost missed feeling the girl abruptly turning and standing up.

''Well, what's the verdict, poor, poor girl'' Voldemort asked.

''Harry Potter is dead'' Nadia said.

Over the victorious yells of the death eaters, Voldemort's snickering and Hagrid's broken repeat of "No, not Harry", Harry could barely think straight. So many questions were swirling in his mind.

 _'What? Dead? Why did she do that? What's her angle in this?'_ Harry thought.

Harry heard big and heavy footsteps approaching. He felt his body being cradled by big, soft hand. _'Hagrid'_. Still he had to bite his tongue from crying out loud. Apparently his body had taken more damage than he had originally thought. From what he could tell, they were returning to Hogwarts. Now he just had to bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

Now laying in Hagrid's arms and listening to the exchange between Voldemort and Malfoy, Harry couldn't help the feeling of sympathy that surged through his heart when he cracked one eye open to look closely at Malfoy and apparently Nadia.

 _'So, that's her name'_ Harry thought.

Having the opportunity to observe her, he could definitely rule out her being a classmate. He had never seen this girl in his life.

_'Maybe she is a Durmstrang student. Does Durmstrang even allow non-purebloods?'_

Hearing Malfoy yell hit me with your best shot to Voldemort, Harry knew his time to ponder over the subject was over. He had to make a decision right now. Putting years of cruel jokes and curses behind him, Harry decided to prove why he was the chosen one.

Hearing Voldemort yell Avada Kedavra, Harry, with a new spurt of adrenaline, leaped out of Hagrid's arms and countered the killing curse with Expelliarmus. He saw both spells swirling towards Malfoy. Harry just hoped that he was not too late. Afterall he had made a promise to someone that Malfoy would live.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If there are any grave mistakes just tell me. I didn't want to wait for a beta reader, so I just uploaded it without someone reading it first.
> 
> Please leave a review or kudos and you'll get a virtual cookie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed my first attempt. Please leave a review and thank you for reading. * gives every reader a virtual cookie*


End file.
